Antisexy
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] On est antisexy ou on ne l'est pas...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, FLUFF oh le FLUFF XDDD**

**Rating : hm… T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour mon tit hamster, pour la booster pour sa thèse !**

**Résumé : on est antisexy ou on ne l'est pas. **

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Antisexy**

**¤**

**Appartement des pilotes, New-York, 24 juillet AC 203**

¤

- Quelle chaleur…

¤

Un homme dans une cuisine lumineuse, spacieuse, idéalement équipée, ouvrant un réfrigérateur avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il faisait très, très chaud. Bien trente degrés à l'ombre et l'air conditionné de la demeure était en panne.

Ses lunettes de soleil rectangulaires remontées sur ses cheveux blonds plaqués par l'humidité avaient du mal à ne pas redescendre sur son nez.

Sa chemise rose pâle, sa cravate écrue desserrée, assortie au costume – il avait oublié la veste dans sa Jaguar – et à ses chaussures de coupe italienne commençaient sérieusement à le peser.

Il n'avait qu'une envie après cette longue réunion : se poser un peu, avant de prendre une douche bien fraîche.

Un autre homme pénètre l'espace, en uniforme militaire beige et kaki - tendus sur sa musculature féline - et boots noires, sur le départ.

Le blond ferme le frigidaire avec un sourire satisfait, puis se tourne vers le nouveau venu. Il le salue, l'œil pétillant de malice alors que l'autre hausse un sourcil.

Ils sont bien à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

¤

- Pour une fois qu'on ne se loupe pas tous les deux !

- C'est toi qui cumules les postes. Consultant Preventer, PDG…

- Dit-il alors qu'il fait son cirque.

¤

Deux sourires, l'un plus discret que l'autre.

Un regard turquoise et des mains qui déchirent un emballage.

Un regard vert à une horloge murale. Il a de l'avance.

¤

- Je t'attends ?

¤

Une moue blonde contrite qui lèche un morceau de papier avant de le jeter à la poubelle, près du frigidaire.

Un peu de pistache sur les lèvres, chassé par un bout de langue rose.

Une délicieuse odeur se dégage du souffle. Une odeur sucrée. Une odeur de fruits secs.

¤

- Non merci, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

¤

Un regard doucement ironique.

Un regard turquoise qui le soutient, en mordant dans son royal cône.

Puis les yeux se ferment, savourant le dessert frais, onctueux, goûteux.

¤

- Enfin je ne travaille pas au QG aujourd'hui. Je suis officiellement en week-end.

- Y en a qui ont de la chance.

- Tu es culotté.

- Je sais bien.

¤

Un regard émeraude posé sur la glace pistache chocolat.

Et pourtant il n'aimait pas trop les glaces, mais c'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud.

S'il y avait eu des sorbets il en aurait bien pris un, mais Duo les avait terminés.

Des paupières qui s'ouvrent doucement, un regard turquoise voilé par la fatigue et par la dégustation.

¤

- Tu en veux ? Il en reste dans le frigo tu sais ?

- Non merci, moi et la glace…

- Tant mieux ça en fera plus pour moi. Et puis… le plus sexy des Preventers manger une glace… ça casse un peu le mythe.

¤

Un regard vert sensiblement étonné.

Un regard turquoise innocent.

¤

- Quel mythe ?

- Ben tu as ton fan club là-bas… je t'en parlerais une autre fois, tu vas être en retard.

¤

Un morceau de chocolat entre les dents.

Une cravate desserrée habilement de la main gauche.

Deux boutons ouverts.

Un regard émeraude sérieusement étonné.

¤

- J'ai de l'avance. De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu as été élu « homme le plus sexy du service ». Et moi je suis l' « antisexy ».

¤

Un peu de pistache qui coule à la commissure des lèvres pendant qu'une langue gourmande lèche lentement, consciencieusement.

Un peu de chocolat au cœur, un peu plus amère mais en léchant plus vite il retomberait sur la pistache.

Mais lécher plus vite l'empêcherait de savourer…

Dilemme, dilemme…

¤

- Qui moi ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à Heero ou Duo…

¤

Une moue ironique.

¤

- Merci pour Wu Fei et moi…

¤

Un regard émeraude et des joues qu'on aurait juré légèrement rosies.

Un regard turquoise qui s'amuse à ses dépends.

¤

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…

¤

Un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Feint, bien sûr.

Une main brièvement sur l'épaule et un air compatissant.

¤

- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire et je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ! Ça n'irait pas avec mon côté « si gentil ».

¤

Un clin d'œil.

Une main ôtée.

Une glace qui fond un petit peu, qui, s'il ne la mange pas va couler sur ses doigts.

Il poursuit, dramaturge jusqu'au bout.

¤

- J'ai parfaitement conscience que « je n'ai pas le charisme de Yuy », ni le « charme de Maxwell », ni le « profil racé » de Chang, ni le « magnétisme animal et le mystère » de Barton…

- … C'est ce qui se dit ?

¤

Le mélange vert et marron va atterrir sur les doigts incessamment sous peu.

Le regard émeraude le voit et prévient.

¤

- Attention.

- Oh ? T'inquiètes j'en perdrai pas une goutte.

¤

Une langue chaude qui lape tel un chat gourmet, un à un, les cinq doigts de sa main, avant de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

¤

- Hm… merci, Trowa. Pour en revenir à notre conversation, oui, c'est ce qui se dit. Hier j'ai entendu nos assistantes en discuter entre elles à la photocopieuse, pour la pause café.

- Point stratégique. Mais tu ne prends jamais de pause-café.

¤

Un sourire un peu plus doux.

¤

- Tu me connais si bien… j'étais sorti remettre un document qu'Audra avait oublié, quand je l'ai entendu parler de nous. Alors j'ai écouté et un peu plus tard j'ai fait ma photocopie tout seul, comme un grand.

- Quatre Raberba Winner faire lui-même ses photocopies ? Le monde est en péril.

¤

Un rire discret et des yeux verts sur une horloge murale.

Il lui reste dix minutes.

Le dévoreur de glace fronce un peu les sourcils, suçotant la pistache d'un air pensif.

Tout en croquant les éclats de noisettes.

¤

- N'est-ce pas ? Non mais sans blague je veux bien ne pas avoir vos attributs… mais antisexy ? C'est rude quand même.

- Qu'ont-elles dit exactement ?

¤

Des lèvres humides et sucrées qui s'étirent sur un sourire narquois

Une tête auburn, aux mèches un peu plus courtes qu'avant, secouée doucement.

¤

- « Antisexy » Trowa. Je suis blond mais pas encore sourd. Je n'entends pas avec mon cerveau.

¤

Un début de rire qui surprend, mais que l'on reprend très vite.

Il avait cette faculté-là, mieux qu'un Duo Maxwell.

Il pouvait le faire rire sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Quatre Winner était dangereux car imprévisible.

La chemise le colle de trop alors de la main gauche il la déboutonne encore un peu.

Deux boutons de plus. Et l'échancrure dévoile des pectoraux légèrement hâlés et le début d'abdominaux définis. Un corps athlétique.

¤

- Cesse de faire de l'esprit. Tu as très bien compris. Pourquoi _toi_ tu serais « antisexy » ?

¤

Une petite moue boudeuse.

Absolument pas féminine, plutôt moqueuse.

Il vient de terminer la grosse boule. Il va attaquer le cornet.

¤

- Moi et pas vous ? Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Tu veux remuer le couteau dans la plaie, hein ?

- Quelle plaie ? Tu t'en fiches.

- Totalement. Alors laisse-moi réfléchir…

¤

Une tête blonde relevée vers le plafond, la glace momentanément oubliée, une main décollant doucement les mèches de son front moite.

Une pomme d'Adam qui bouge doucement, au rythme des mots qui s'échappent.

Une pomme d'Adam fixée avec intérêt. Les yeux émeraude sont assez curieux.

La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs c'était à propos de Heero et Duo qui seraient « amoureux en secret » et « sexuellement frustrés de ne pas être ensemble »

La logique féminine pouvait être… assez pathétique ma foi.

¤

- Apparemment on me reprocherait d'abord d'être « trop banal pour être un ancien pilote de Gundam »…

- … c'est banal d'être un homme d'affaires à 16 ans tout en étant pilote ?

¤

Quatre hausse les épaules, agitant l'index sous le nez de son vis-à-vis.

Vis-à-vis qui a chaud mais qui ne peut pas se mettre à l'aise.

Il doit aller travailler, bientôt. L'horloge le dit.

¤

- Allons, allons, Trowa… être une sorte de super héros c'est banal depuis Robin des Bois… . Et puis homme d'affaires le jour, justicier la nuit, sur ce coup-là je suis battu par Batman et ça fait des siècles. Voyons les choses en face, là je suis un has-been total.

- …

- Ensuite, « mes chemises roses et mes bonnes manières » me font paraître « trop gay et trop sensible pour être intéressant sexuellement parlant ».

¤

Regard vert perplexe.

¤

- Aux dernières nouvelles les filles du service trouvaient Heero et Duo très sexy même si elles les soupçonnaient d'être gays… c'est contradictoire d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais ils ne « font pas gays », eux, contrairement à moi, apparemment. « Même si je voulais passer pour un hétéro je ne serais pas crédible », elles ont dit.

- Hm… aux dires de Duo, elles les pensaient « trop hétéros pour être honnêtes ».

- Je devrais peut-être changer de chemise…

¤

Regard vert encore plus perplexe.

¤

- Ça me dépasse. C'est complètement irrationnel ce… fantasme.

- Franchement Tro', espèce d'inculte… si on ne fantasmait qu'en fonction des préférences sexuelles des autres, on n'irait pas très loin. On ne connaît pas la vie de la Terre entière et c'est l'empathe qui te parle.

¤

Les épaules de Trowa se mettent à tressauter frénétiquement.

Ses yeux se ferment et il se mord la lèvre mais c'est trop tard.

Un filet de voix s'est échappé, en même temps qu'un fou rire.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux il ne regarde plus l'horloge murale, seulement le fauteur de trouble.

¤

- Et après ? Elles disent autres choses ?

- Oui, si ce n'était que ça. Apparemment je suis « trop innocent et gentil pour être sexy même en ayant grandi et pris quelques muscles ». Et malgré ma croissance je « manque singulièrement de virilité »

- … et ils te mettent en couple avec quelqu'un du service ou même entre nous ? Comme avec Heero et Duo ?

¤

Yeux au plafond.

¤

- Non, Wu Fei et toi avez été décrétés hétéros d'office. Et moi je « recherche l'âme sœur », quelqu'un « d'aussi pur et puceau que moi dans ce monde ». Mais je ne « trouverais jamais » parce que ma famille m'aura « marié de force ». J'ai « un destin tragique », tu vois ?

¤

Le ton très casuel sur lequel s'était exprimé Quatre avait fait Trowa se tenir le ventre.

Il a mal et il a du mal à respirer, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Quatre poursuit, tenant toujours son cornet qui suintait un peu, détachant entièrement sa chemise, négligemment.

Il faisait vraiment chaud et la glace n'était plus assez glacée.

¤

- En somme je suis une tapette mignonne, alors on m'imagine plus « cuisinier des troupes » qu'à « les mener au combat ». Je ne savais pas qu'être mignon pouvait être une insulte.

- Tu sais à peine cuire un œuf…

- Oui. Mais on n'est pas obligé de le savoir… t'inquiètes, je me remettrais d'être « blessé dans ma virilité ». J'ai de la bonne glace.

- Parlant de glace, elle va couler, là.

¤

Un regard bleu assombri.

Un sourire gourmand, pétillant.

Loin d'être innocent.

¤

- J'aime quand ça coule, Trowa… tant que ça reste frais.

¤

Une langue passée sur les lèvres.

Un dos qui se plaque contre le frigidaire pour sentir un peu de froid.

Des yeux qui se ferme sous le contact sur sa peau brûlante, même à travers la chemise.

Des yeux qui s'ouvrent pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale.

¤

- Tu devrais y aller, Tro… je voulais te faire rire un peu, pas te mettre en retard.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quelle heure je commence.

- Vrai. Mais cela fait bien dix minutes que tu es là et tu avais l'intention de partir.

- Hn.

¤

Quatre, les yeux clos, glisse la langue dans le cornet lentement,

creusant doucement, lentement, méthodiquement, pour prendre toute la glace à l'intérieur,

jusque dans la partie la plus étroite.

Sans briser le cornet.

Non. Il fallait y aller doucement, la glace à l'intérieur n'avait pas eu le temps de trop, trop fondre.

Elle restait fraîche.

Et il veut tout avoir…

Jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Trowa n'a pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

¤

- Tu es diabolique…

¤

Quatre rouvre les yeux, croquant délicatement les bords de la gaufrette, les yeux turquoises plongés dans le regard émeraude.

La voix se fait, rauque, sensuelle.

Séductrice.

Ah, il comprenait enfin ?

¤

- Mais non, mais, non, je suis un ange… je suis « antisexy »…

- Je dois aller bosser…

- Je ne te retiens pas, Trowa.

¤

Un corps en uniforme qui se rapproche.

Comme un papillon devant la flamme.

Des yeux bleus sombre, sombre.

Un regard vert presque en colère, un corps tendu comme un arc.

Partout.

Et une chemise kaki qui gène de plus en plus.

¤

- Tu m'allumes délibérément. Tu n'avais jamais fait ça. Pas une fois en 8 ans.

¤

Des yeux faussement écarquillés.

Hypocrite.

¤

- Qui moi ? Je ne peux pas voyons, je n'ai « ni charme, ni charisme, ni profil racé, ni magnétisme animal ».

- Je te connais petit stratège. Tu m'as testé. Tu t'es servi de cette histoire pour voir si j'étais homo et si tu avais ta chance.

- Je n'ai rien de petit, Trowa… et puis testé quoi ? Tu es hétéro d'office, tu te souviens ?

- Je t'en mettrais de l'hétéro, tiens…

- Mets-la moi, Trowa.

¤

Un corps en uniforme plaqué contre un autre contre le frigidaire.

Une main qui s'arrange pour croquer doucement les restes de sa glace.

Un regard bleu joueur.

Des yeux verts qui s'assombrissent et une autre bouche qui goûte le cornet, il reste un peu de pistache et il découvre qu'il aime ça.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne peux pas rester…

- Je sais…

¤

Une commissure des lèvres et un bout du nez avec une touche de glace fondue.

Une langue qui lape doucement le nez et la commissure,

Avant de lécher langoureusement la bouche et d'en mordiller la chair tendre.

Une cuisse en écartant d'autres.

¤

- Je dois partir…

- Va-t-en…

- Hypocrite.

- Diplomate, trésor. Diplomate.

¤

Des baisers dans le cou, langoureux, langoureux, pour faire languir, pour se détourner de cette bouche trop tentante, demandeuse.

Des baisers dans le cou pour s'attiser, pour résister.

Un pouls qui s'affole.

Une oreille mordillée.

Un souffle court.

Un murmure et des frottements lascifs.

¤

- Embrasse-moi.

- Non. Si je le fais tu ne partiras pas.

- Présomptueux.

- Non Trowa, réaliste. Te laisse une porte de sortie.

- …

¤

Des mains qui s'affolent au creux des reins, des doigts calleux qui s'infiltrent sous la chemise « gay », griffonnant une peau chaude et moite.

D'autres mains qui se perdent dans une chevelure châtain roux, redescendent sensuellement à la base de la nuque pour la caresser.

Une bouche qui mordille un cou un peu plus fort.

¤

- Vampire…

- Embrasse-moi.

¤

Les mains dans les cheveux châtain roux se détachent et les corps se séparent légèrement.

Quatre pose les mains sur la chemise beige de Trowa.

Une cravate kaki dénouée.

Un bouton de détaché.

Deux boutons.

Trois boutons.

Des lèvres se posent sur le cou et qui suçotent avec délectation.

Un gémissement réprimé comme on peut.

¤

- Embrasse-moi…

- C'est ce que je fais Trowa.

¤

Une petite languie pour goûter le sel à même la peau.

La peau d'un cou qui frissonne.

¤

- Hm… meilleur que la glace.

- …

¤

Un cou qui se tend.

Des corps qui se frottent plus.

Un corps qui se détache pour laisser son souffle courir sur une chemise entrouverte.

Une langue sur un mamelon érigé.

Trowa rend coup pour coup.

Trowa attise, excite, chauffe autant qu'il est attisé, excité, chauffé.

Quatre « antisexy » ? On parlait bien du même ?

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

¤

- Meilleur que la glace oui, mais plus chaud aussi… 'me donne chaud…

¤

Et Quatre ondule, ondule, crispe ses doigts dans la chevelure et se mord la lèvre.

Il respire très fort, rejette la tête en arrière, se cogne contre le frigidaire.

Il est peut-être pris à son propre piège.

Le frigidaire est assez secoué alors qu'il est lourd.

¤

- Quand on a chaud il faut boire chaud, Quatre. Tu as soif ?

- Tu me cherches, Trowa…

¤

Deux pantalons gorgés et des corps qui s'affolent.

Une bouche qui se dirige contre une oreille pour parler.

¤

- Je vais…

- … me trouver…

¤

Une bouche interrompue et un baiser volé.

Court.

Un sourire et des yeux émeraude narquois.

¤

- Tu vois quand tu v…

- Tu l'auras cherché.

¤

Un autre baiser.

Plus long.

Plus profond.

Explorateur de force vitale.

Une poussée plus forte contre le frigo et une épaule mordue.

¤

- Je vais te prendre contre le frigo.

- Non, tu vas le faire tomber. Et les autres vont nous tuer si on vrille la nourriture.

- Pragmatique…

¤

Des lèvres mordillées.

Des bras autour d'un cou et des mains sur les fesses, décollant sans ménagement de la porte pour le conduire sur le sofa le plus proche.

Le portable de Trowa sonne. C'est le bureau.

¤

- Tu devrais peut-être…

¤

Un éclat fauve dans le regard vert.

Une ceinture débouclée.

Des jambes écartées.

¤

- Goûter le « manque de magnétisme »,

Un mamelon suçoté.

- de « charme »,

Des abdominaux lapés.

- de… « charisme » ?

Des pectoraux bichonnés, un cou torturé et un lobe d'oreille délicieusement mordillé.

- et j'en passe de Quatre Raberba Winner ?

¤

Un corps qui se contracte.

Corps à demi nu contre corps encore habillé.

Excitation garantie.

Regard vert intense, intense.

Regard bleu laser alors que sa main descend vers la fermeture éclair de l'homme allongé au dessus de lui.

Une main qui s'introduit résolument à l'intérieur.

¤

- Oh… et moi je vais goûter le côté typiquement hétéro et _viril_… de Trowa Barton.

- Hm… venez croquer mon cône, Lieutenant Winner.

- Seulement si vous léchez mon esquimau, Lieutenant Barton…

- A vos ordres…

¤

Deux sourires sensuels et doux.

Puis la tourmente, les souffles entrecoupés, les cris, les sofas aux ressorts complètement explosés et Heero et Duo jaloux, parce qu'ils rentraient de mission et étaient bien trop fatigués pour faire la même chose.

Ils se couchèrent dégoûtés et frustrés. Ils se rattraperaient quand ils auraient le temps.

¤

¤

Trowa Barton ne se présenta jamais au bureau ce jour-là.

Par contre le lendemain il avait l'air d'y avoir eu droit… et depuis ce jour, tout l'été, il s'était commandé un royal cône à la pistache, lui qui n'avait jamais pris de quelconques desserts ou sucreries.

Pour la petite histoire, les filles du bureau se sont demandé quelle était la fille qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Elles eurent un petit doute lorsqu'elles le virent se mordre la lèvre en voyant le lieutenant Winner se pencher pour ramasser son stylo.

En plus le lieutenant Winner avait un stock de glace à la pistache, lui aussi… c'était Audra qui passait les commandes et qui remplissait le frigidaire, elle le savait.

Puis elles se dirent « naaaaannnnn ». Il fallait cesser de soupçonner tout le monde d'être homo voyons.

Ça ferait un peu mal quand même de savoir que tous les espoirs partaient en fumée. Il fallait un minimum alimenter les fantasmes, si tous les hommes qui leur plaisaient étaient gays il n'y aurait plus personne pour elles.

Le fantasme des mecs intouchables ça allait cinq minutes.

Ce qu'on ne savait pas ne pouvait pas faire mal après tout.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

XDD vous êtes tombés sur la suite de « ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre »

J'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir.

A peluche et mici pour vos tits mots (me répète, m'en fous XD je peux pas ne pas vous remercier :p)

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse powa¤


End file.
